deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom's shop
|opal}} }} Tom's shop is a shop run by Tom located in Opal territory. It offers a range of unusual items and a free gift for every customer. History When Tom came of age he set off from his family home to seek his fortune. He eventually set up a shop on the border of the Ruby territory sometime before the Shadow Lord's invasion of Deltora. City of the Rats Lief, Jasmine and Barda saw a sign for Tom's shop on their way into Opal territory. They stumbled upon the shop shortly after escaping eleven of Thaegan's children and they bought some No Bakes, Pure and Clean, and Self-Coiling Rope. Return to Del On their way to Withick Mire, Nanion and Manus stopped at Tom's shop to pick up supplies and spread the word about the Belt of Deltora's restoration. Tom was also entertaining a pod of Grey Guards inside his shop at this time. Isle of the Dead Manus stopped at Tom's shop to pick up supplies for his journey to Tora. Tom also gave him a jar of fire beads, a bag of peppermint fancies, and a note for Lief, Barda, and Jasmine. Exterior Tom's shop is a small stone building with a peaked roof. Between the building and the road is a flat, cleared space large enough for several carts to stop. Scatted around the area are stone troughs filled with water for animals to drink. A jagged shape supporting metal letters spelling Tom's name extends from the top of the shop, near its chimney. On the side of a door, a large glass window with the letters 'TOM' is painted in bright red, arranged from top to bottom. Interior Shelves line the inside of the shop, rising from the floor to the low-ceiling. At the far end of the shop is a counter, with more shelves behind it. On the wall is a sign stating travellers to choose carefully. Rules Tom had a strict policy in his shop with three important rules: he offered no refunds, he would not exchange any item bought at his shop for another item, and he did not tolerate any regrets from his buying customers – which might be taken as him not being willing to take an item back. These rules were written on a sign in his shop window, and because of this strict policy the sign also advises travellers to beware and choose their items carefully. Inventory List * Floating Bedroll — To keep you safely out of the reach of mud, bugs, and small crawling things. * Self-Coiling Rope — Makes strong knots that will not slip. * Lantern — Lights for up to 30 days. * Self-Cleaning Plates — For those who like to travel neatly. * Weather Predictor — For those who want to know. * Light-bubble Pipes — Makes light in high places. * Fire-Beads — Good for starting fires and warding off rodents. * Pure and Clear — Makes any water safe to drink. * No Bakes — Little rounds that expand into full-size loaves of bread with water. * Cushioned Socks — For travellers with sore feet. * Rose-coloured Glasses — To give a better perspective. * [[Water Eaters|'Water Eaters']] — For use wherever dry land is required. * Every-Flavour Cookie Mix — For travellers with a sweet tooth. * Everlasting Candles — They will not melt down. * Cure-It Balm — Helps to heal almost any minor wound. * Ever-Sharp Axe — Will never blunt. * Ever-Sharp Knife — Will not need sharpening for years and years. * Multi-Clip Belt — Holds anything and everything. * Periscope — Allows you to see what's coming. * All-Weather Blanket — Water-proof, wind-proof, fire-proof, earthquake-proof, and light to carry. * Lite-As-Air Walking Boots — Feel like you are walking on air. * Miracle Blister Patches — Blisters disappear in minutes. * Expand-a-Tent — Because you can always use a little more room. * Wizard Map-Maker — Creates a map of any place, real or imagined. * Build-A-Bridge — When crossing is required. * Telescope — Allows to see around corners. * Horse — Allows faster travel. * Muddlet — Allows faster travel. Anime Design In the Deltora Quest anime, shop is a one story building with a red roof. Next to the shop is a stable and carall large enough to hold four horses and three Muddlets comfortably. A metal pole extends from the top of the shop with Tom's name spelled out four times like the arrows on a compass. This way Tom's name can be read from north, east, west, or south, symbolising that he does not take sides. References See also * Ava's shop Category:Locations Category:Opal territory Category:Shops Category:Buildings